


chocolate disco

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Wait, for me?"That was what he said when Lysithea gave him chocolates for the first time— Valentine's day, eleventh grade.A.K.A. Five times Lysithea surprised Claude with chocolate one time Claude surprised her.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	chocolate disco

"Wait, for me?"

That was what he said when Lysithea gave him chocolates for the first time— Valentine's day, eleventh grade. 

"Our family ended up going a bit overboard buying chocolate this year," she explained, pushing the obviously expensive box of truffles at him. "Sharing's better than throwing them away."

 _That makes sense,_ was all Claude thought, so he accepted it with a grin, a thanks, and some obligatory teasing about how she should brush her teeth well, much to her annoyance.

It took a year for him to hear that he was the only one she'd "shared" chocolate with.

* * *

The second time was in college, sophomore year, studying together.

He'd commented that she was drinking too much coffee (with syrup and cream, of course) for someone who was still so young— sixteen going on seventeen at that point, as she'd skipped grades. 

"How considerate of you, watching out for my caffeine intake," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome."

Some time later, she went to the dorm's commons kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate— complete with whipped cream and marshmallows and cinnamon on top. 

"This isn't coffee," was her triumphant statement before taking a sip.

* * *

During junior year of college, Lysithea's parents dropped by in Derdriu right before Valentine's, to celebrate their daughter's birthday early.

Claude thought he did a decent job not being awkward around them, and they dropped off various gifts for their daughter, many of it, predictably, sweets. 

"Whiskey chocolate? Aren't you too young for this?" he teased, when they later went through the pile together. 

"...I turn eighteen this month."

She gave him a look after saying that. 

A hopeful, or _expectant_ , kind of look.

All he could do was clear his throat and reply,

"Man, where does the time go."

* * *

Where does the time go, was indeed, his thought as graduation approached. He was set to go back to Almyra that fall, and as important as it was to pursue his goals, he'd miss Fódlan.

"I know you leave in autumn, but I figured I should give these to you now."

He'd miss _Lysithea_ , currently handing him a container of brownies and chocolate chip cookies. 

Heart-shaped ones, at that.

"The recipe's included, so you can make them yourself, and— Claude?"

In a rare moment of impulsiveness, he hugged and kissed her right there. 

He was forever grateful that he did. 

* * *

The worst part of a long-distance relationship was— everything, but not being together on holidays felt especially big that year. 

Work meandered by, and as he thoughtlessly alternated between social media on his laptop, notifications with the name "Lysithea" popped up on the computer version of the messaging app.

_[image]_

_I tried making pink chocolate_

_What do you think?_

He clicked as fast as possible, and was greeted with—

"Holy— !!!"

—a photo of Lysithea in a low-cut shirt, with a pink heart from chocolate body paint drawn on her chest. 

Work truly could not have ended fast enough that afternoon.

* * *

* * *

Lysithea always looked forward to Pegasus Moon more than others, since it had two big days that gave excuses to indulge in sweets— Valentine's day, and her own birthday. 

With work and life keeping her busy, though, it got easy to forget about celebratory occasions; this year, the fourteenth had crept up in the form of "just another day" before she'd even realized.

But that evening, she got home and saw a box of truffles sitting on the table.

"..."

A larger body, wearing a parka still cool from late winter breeze, wrapped around her.

"Happy Valentine's, Lys."

"...Happy Valentine's, Claude." 

**Author's Note:**

> Something SFW and fluffy because I am saving up all the NSFW stuff for [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09), which you should check out if you are 18+  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord! (adults only for ease of moderation, please note)](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
